


（关于呕吐音声的脑洞）

by Sheren



Category: Sh - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheren/pseuds/Sheren
Kudos: 2





	（关于呕吐音声的脑洞）

看到评论说监禁可怜社畜什么的，他是那种被反复打碎了自信和自尊心的人，所以精神应该已经受到创伤临近崩坏了吧。这种时候把他关在家里，告诉他没有自己的允许连门也不能出，说不定他还会感到松了口气。不用面对霸凌，虽然在家里要受到监禁，但是被夸奖做得好的时候会感到奇异的安心。看到他这么听话后你也变本加厉，有时会故意摘掉他的单片镜随意扔在一边，让他给你口。于是他跪在地上一点点挪过来，视线一片模糊十分不适，迫于命令只能尽力含进嘴里。温暖的口腔内壁又软又滑嫩，你毫不顾忌地往喉咙深处顶，强行按着他的脑袋，这样一来即使他恶心到想要干呕也只能徒劳地收缩喉咙挤压性器。最后逼得眼圈通红了才松手。这个过程中最让人满意的是他的乖顺，因为他知道这里是最后的容身之所了。所有食物乃至于和人对话的机会都来自于你，这样病态的依存关系让他害怕被你厌弃，于是勉强着克服本能的生理反应讨好你。不觉得他反抗这种身体本能的样子真是太可爱了吗。像什么屁股里同时含两根玩具的事情也是完全会做的，对于喝下媚药在你面前自慰的要求也毫不犹豫应下，喘着气，前段滴着水却强忍着不去触碰，乖巧地任由你给他戴上抑精环，然后坐在玩具上摆动腰肢，困难地找着自己的敏感点。由于锁在家里长期不运动，很快就被硅胶玩具操得失去力气快要倒下了，身体也由于药效而疲软，泪眼汪汪地大口喘着气，可怜兮兮活像被雨淋后又叫人给捡回家里的漂亮狗狗，偷偷抬眼看你却又不敢主动求欢。联想到这样场景的你按着他操了个爽，把精液射在肠道里面又用带着毛茸茸尾巴的肛塞堵住，不让它流出来，然后恶意地挤压他柔软的腹部。来了兴致还会限制他的排泄，故意给他喝很多水然后再操他，一边告诫他说不可以失禁，收拾起来很麻烦的，一边又让他躺在地毯上恶意地轻轻踩他涨起的腹部。彻底忍不住射精又失禁后，他的自尊又一次被打碎了，哭得上气不接下气，紧接着反射性地干呕。这种时候你会为他清理干净，抚摸着后背说没关系的我不会介意，就这样一点点加深他对你的依赖，让他在没有你的时候什么都做不到。成年社畜是这样的，容忍力和接受力都很强。如果你打算放过他让他去上班，像正常人一样生活，恐怕也做不到了。被监禁一段时间后彻底性成瘾，深夜在公司里独自加班时会被你要求phone sex，只好小心翼翼地躲在办公桌下面根据你的指示用公文包里藏着的玩具亵玩自己的肉体，还要在工作的地方喘给你听。音声里的社畜林真是太可爱了啊。  
  
  
  



End file.
